psiepsilonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dimension10/Next steps...
We've been making quite a lot of progress, recently, as compared to most other wikis, at least. We have 68 pages, in around 6 weeks. What is remaining for us to do? Obviously, a lot. Referencing A large portion of our content was taken from those wikipedia articles which I or others had created or heavily contributed to. The style of referencing on wikipedia is obviously very different from wikia, which uses a different version of Media Wiki. Of course, as per Ye:CONTENT, it is not necessary to add references to all content, unless the content is challenged. In case this content is challenged in the future, it will be pointless to search for references again, since we already have the references. Therefore, one major thing I'll be trying to over the next few days, is to fix the referencing. Internal Links As you may have noticed, as per Wikipedia:WP:NCCAPS, wikipedia pages are titled as "Firstword secondword thirdword..." whereas \Psi\varepsilon pages are titled as "Firstword Secondword Thirdword...". Therefore, internal links naturally get messed up, since a large portion of our content was taken from those wikipedia articles which I or others had created or heavily contributed to. Therefore, I'll slowly start editing the pages to capitalise the titles in the internal links. Content Right now, we only have articles about String Theory and Supersymmetry (and Mjporter has also created page about the recently discovered Amplituhedron). The objective of our wiki, of course, is to have a large variety of topics spanning both Mathematics and Physics. At the moment, it seems that the Maths wiki (there is also a hopefully emerging, though, honestly, pretty disorganised and very basic Mathematics Wiki) can temporarily account for the Mathematics part of our scope. However, that doesn't mean we can give up on being a wiki for Mathematics too. And there's no good wiki for fundamental, pure physics topics, even for people to rely on temporarily. The Physics Wiki is focused on solving Physics Homework Problems, and has recently been vandalised (and not repaired yet, since it's into that bad a stage) into a pile of garbage and crackpottery (c.f. EINSTEIN and NEWTON INVALIDATES EINSTEIN). There is of course http://thetangentbundle.com The Tangent Bundle, but it does not have many of the requirements of a "wiki", and the string theory pages are not very complete. Therefore, in the next few weeks, we'll be finishing (i.e. having all the articles at a stage that can be useful for someone) String Theory and Supersymmetry, and moving one level basic; Quantum Field Theory. Ok, I've given myself these deadlines, so I better stop writing this. But wait, one more thing... Contributors At the moment, we have just 2 active contributors; myself, and Mjporter. I hope, that with more content being added, contributors will also come and visit our wiki, and hopefully start contributing too. However, nobody is obviously certain about this, so that may mean we'll have to start advertising this wiki soon, perhaps starting with other related wikis on wikia, if they allow it. Policies Of course, for good contributions, we need good policies. We can't go around telling all the new contributors who made a mistake "Crackpottery is not allowed", "Do not use Vulgarities", "Use British English", etc. etc., so we need official policies. Right now, we have only one policy, which is Ye:CONTENT, about how to submit content to psi epsilon and how and why and what is alloswed, and etc. etc. UPDATE: We now also have Ye:LANGUAGE . Category:Blog posts